His Return
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goku hadn't expect for Turles to come back so soon after leaving especially with an offer of being his mate do to some reasoning. How will Goku decide since he feels the pull of the mating bond but there are choices he has to reconsider? What will happen with children and Chichi who he already given his blessings to be with the other that loves her? It seems Turles has a solution t


**A request oneshot which found myself enjoy writing quite a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me at all.**

Warnings: AU, ooc, pre-slash, slash some language and sexual tension, Mentions of true mates

His Return

Summary: Goku hadn't expect for Turles to come back so soon after leaving especially with an offer of being his mate do to some reasoning. How will Goku decide since he feels the pull of the mating bond but there are choices he has to reconsider? What will happen with children and Chichi who he already given his blessings to be with the other that loves her? It seems Turles has a solution to all of it in the end.

* * *

"Hello Kakarot," A dark velvety voice purrs in his ear causing Goku to nearly drop the power pole he's using in some of the steps of katas he been practicing.

"Turles," Goku breathes looking over his shoulder, black eyes widen more at the other full blooded Saiyan while a very familiar tail wraps around his waist almost in a possessive manner.

Gulping, Goku can feel his cheeks warming up as the appendage rubs against him. He tries to wriggle away to have a small distance only to find it's not possible. The strange feeling of feeling safe and warm envelops him.

"My poor little mate," Turles adds silkily as a dark smirk grace his lips enjoying the sound of the shorter man's heart racing and his scent of confusion and desire spiking.

"Mate?" Goku squeaks out.

"Yes imbecile," Turles replies giving a look noting the confuse one. "Hasn't that idiot prince spoken of the Saiyan race when it comes to mates? The bond of the true mates with nights of pleasure and care. The fulfilling contentment of having the other by your side?"

Seeing Goku shake his head Turles leans back slowly letting his tail loosen its hold on the other Saiyan catching the soft, sadden croon deep within the other's throat.

"Fucking shit Vegeta!" Turles snarls angrily, his black orbs flashing briefly into a dark crimson red and his canines sharping.

Starting to feel nervous as the anger rolling off in waves, Goku stretch out his senses hoping none of the others can feel Turles's power lever rising. Instinctively his hand goes to grab the enrage Saiyan's tail and starts petting it sending the other into from growling to starting to purr almost soothingly.

"Why did you come back Turles," the raven Saiyan ask bowing his head concentrating on the soft fur under his fingers.

"To have you as my mate."

"I have a family here."

"Yes your once wife now friend is stuck between staying or going with that long haired yapping idiot who has feelings for her. Your eldest son having his female," Turles said with an eye roll. "Of course there is the matter of the youngest brat. Who does he want to stay with? You or the she banshee?"

"Chichi isn't that bad," Goku whines furrowing his brow as multiple thoughts run through his mind as the words are true. "And only I can call her that without being hit by that 'Frying pan'…."

Goku suppresses a shiver already knowing that pain other than the memory when Vegeta faced it as well thinking it was just a joke. Turles tilts his head.

"The what?" He questions only to find the shorter Saiyan give a hint of a smirk before disappearing.

"You'll find out later but is the mate thing I have a choice?"

"In a way yes how it will go until mating season."

"Hm," Goku hums finding this new information rather in interesting since parts of him always been curious to know more of his heritage to help his sons if there been any questions.

Still in his hand is Turles's tail almost wiggling sadly to have the shorter Saiyan's attention again. Unable to resist, Goku goes back to petting it which sends Turles to shiver lightly.

His voice becomes huskier and eyes darken more, "Kakarot I would be very careful if I were you."

"Why?" Goku questions not seeing the predatory look entering in the darken orbs.

"Because Saiyan tails are more than used to feel pain but also to feel pleasure for both partners," Turles pant, eyes hooded.

"Um….I-"

"I'm trying to give you a choice since I rather want to have you now," Turles growls leaning closer to give a slight nip on Goku's neck making him squeak and eyes widen. "So what will it be?"

"I...I…" Goku stammers backing up until his back hits one of the trees and Turles's arms are either side of his head smirking down at him.

"Well little mate?"

"Accept," Goku whispers breathlessly earning a possessive growl and the tail that capture his attention rubbing up and down his leg driving slowly insane.

"Wonderful," Turles growls pressing his lips to Goku leaving the imprint of the heat and passion to come causing his toes to curl up and whimpers escaping pass his lips once the older Saiyan steps away. "I have to head off now. I'll meet you here soon once you have fixed any arrangements. Other than, do talk with the little brat as well. If he should come that be fine with me. I will make sure he understands his heritage."

"Where will you go?" Goku questions.

"Well I'll be around here though probably have a little chat with Vegeta about a few things," Turles purrs giving a quick pinch causing a higher pitch squeak, "Until we meet again my little Kakarot."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
